


Clothes

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [25]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Surprises, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor and Rose come to see Jackie, with Rose wearing her wedding dress. It doesn't work out as expected.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 14





	Clothes

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day twenty-five**

**Clothes**

“My Rose. What is it you’re wearing? Is it for a carnival?” Jackie stared at her daughter with a mixture of shock and surprise.

Rose looked at the Doctor questioningly. According to him, Mum was supposed to understand right away. 

“You should know, Jackie,” the alien sighed.

The mother blinked at them both. “I don’t know why you two have decided to come. It’s been Bev’s birthday yesterday and I may have drunk too much. But come, come, I’m sure I could prepare something for you.”

Rose was surprised. Letting go of an interesting subject wasn't like Mum. But rejecting her kind invitation has been out of the question.

Jackie Tyler couldn't stop looking at her daughter's dress.

“Your dress, it's not meant for some kind of a celebration, by any chance? Something dealing with India, perhaps?”

“Why India?”

“It's red. The style, it kind of resembles one of those Indian films? With singing and dancing?” Jackie clarified.

Rose exchanged glances with the Doctor.  _ So much of your theory! _

_ Right, yeah, sorry! But your mother's human _ ! The Doctor tried to justify himself.

_ 'Everyone will understand.' Everyone. No matter the species, I thought that was what you meant? _

The Doctor swallowed the remark about never knowing the real species of Jackie Tyler.  _ My bad! So sorry! _

Rose smiled at him instead.  _ It's only for the better.  _ The second her mother's post-inebriety effect was gone… She gulped.

“You can't tell me you don't find my dress at least a little bit beautiful?”

Jackie beamed at her. “It's not anything I'd be eager to have you wear, but if it makes you happy-”

The Doctor sent Jackie a warning glance. She understood it.

“You should know about the unfathomable fashion choices we used to make, dear!”

Rose wasn't amused, swallowing her tears of disillusionment. Her own mother! “You're probably right, Mum. It has been unfathomable for me to get married in this.”

Jackie Tyler inhaled, not daring to complicate the situation further by asking unwelcome questions.

“You are the most beautiful bride there could ever be, Rose!”

“So, the real question is… Are you two hungry?”


End file.
